My TailThe Beginning, part 1
by lombaxprince
Summary: Dustin,a native Lombax of the planet Veldin begins his journey in this hit action series Contains some mild adult situations, adult violence, and some adult language. My first fanfic, please be nice


Chapter 1 A dull life

My stomach growled as I worked on my ship. (rumble,rumble) "Oh man" "I knew I should've eaten before I went back to work",I groaned. My stomach growled again. This time it was worse as I felt it tremble from my stomach all the way to the tip of my Lombax tail. "Well ,no sense working on an empty stomach" I said as I picked up my wrenchblade and walked toward the nearest fruit tree. I wasn't wearing anything except my khaki jeans and my fingerless gloves. I was totally barefoot,but the hot sand didn't bother me. In fact, I kinda welcomed it. Letting it slide between my toes felt great. My tail would swing by my legs from time to time, cooling me off. I can't remember the last time I ate. Probably as far back as two days. I was so busy working on my ship,I had completely forgottenabout my nutrition. It was common for a male like me to think about food 24/7. Also with my hormones in constant overdrive, I couldn't stop thinking about those Lombaxian chicks and Cazars in different parts of the galaxy. I approached the tree at last. I looked up at the tree with the Veldinian sun shining down on me. It was beaming hot on my head. My ears were constantly fanning my head and face cooling me down.

When it was ever windy on this planet, my ears would always catch the breeze,and man was that some breeze. I would welcome the breeze on the rest of my body on those days. My mind went back to the situation at hand in the burning sun. I looked up at the tree. It was about 200 feet high, and the fruit at the top was mocking me. I could easily scale this tree in about two minutes if not less. I would easily settle for some meat,but as long as there was food up that tree, I wasn't complaining. "Well, you great delectable, I hope you're eager to meet my stomach, because he wants to meet you" I said as I grabbed my wrenchblade and began to scale the tree. I wrapped my legs at the base of the tree and my tail as well, and began to climb. It took about a minute and a half before I reached the top of the tree. With my left arm,my legs,and my tail around the tree, my right hand thumb pressed the switch of my wrench.(sh-ink) A blade the length of the handle popped out from between the wrench head. It gleamed in the sunlight as I looked at the fruit. With one fluid movement I swung the blade and the group of fruit fell to the desert floor. I smiled. Now to get down from the tree to claim my prize. I stuck the blade into the tree, shifted my weight onto it, and slid down. I closed my eyes to avoid getting sawdust into them. As I hit the floor, I looked at the mark I created,a long gash that took up the length of the tree. The blade had actually reached the other side of the tree. I was impressed with my work.

I walked towards the fruit. My wrenchblade was still in my hand. I stood over the fruit and picked it up and began to play kickball with it. I started bouncing it on my left knee then my right and back again. Higher,higher and higher until it reached about ten ft. As it was still trying to find it's way to the surface, I ran up the rubber tree, bounced off of it, and flew towards the fruit at an insane speed. I pulled out my wrenchblade and sliced it in the middle. I landed back on the ground in a crouch, and the fruit fell to the ground not long after. I retracted my blade and placed my wrench on the ground as I turned back around to glance at the fruit. I stared at it for about a split second as it emitted a cracking sound and split in half revealing the soft, juicy, interior. My eyes widened at the sight of the juicy redness the fruit held within. My lips trembled,my mouth watered, and my tail twitched. I realized I hadn't eaten in so long. I picked up the one of the two halves,sat down with it Indian style, and ferociously bit into it. I guess I should consider myself an animal at this point because I couldn't stop from gorging myself. By the time I was done with the first half, my face completely covered in wet juicy goodness. I was still hungry, so I moved on to the second half, and again began to gorge myself. "What an animal I am!" I said gleefully as I finally finished my meal. There was juice all on my face, running down my fur to my chest. It even dripped down among other places I don't really wanna go into detail about. Amazingly I was still hungry, but I figured there wasn't another tree around for miles. "What a mess" I said as I looked at myself again, still covered in seed and juice. A shadow ran by me as I said the last words. It was a small Veldinian lizard. Instinctively I put my foot down on it before it could get by me. Realizing I was still hungry , I picked it up. I didn't hesitate, I just crunched down on it, ignoring it's cries of despair as blood and organs gushed from my mouth onto my chest. I was instantly satisfied, my belly full. "What a meal" I said, finally considering myself full.

"Now I'm a real mess" I groaned. It didn't take me long to find a lake so I could clean myself off. I could've sworn I heard someone as I stripped down bare and dipped myself into the lake. "Ahhhhh","Uhnnnn", I moaned as I slid into the cool water. It was a bit cold, but I just relaxed and let my body warm itself normally. I jumped as I heard the water slosh. Somebody _was_ definitely in the water with me. I turned slowly, afraid of what I was about to see. And my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Chapter 2 A Visitor

My eyes widened. It, she was beautiful. She had brunette hair, brunette stripes across her back and chest and she had the most beautiful, sapphire, colored eyes. As far as I could tell, she was naked like me. I looked at her for a while and she looked at me with those eyes. Not like my jade-emerald eyes. After a while she said "Hi" "Gah!" I jumped back a couple inches,surprised. She chuckled at my reaction. "I guess you've never met a girl before, let alone see one" "What do you want?" "Who are you" I asked, a bit nervous. (So much for first impressions) "Why don't you tell me who you are first" she said lustfully. I was immediately taken by her voice, as if in a trance. "I'm Dustin" I said unafraid now. "I'm Yussa, she said, and I've been watching you for some time now" "YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME", I said, upset now. "I wouldn't call it spying, more like being a guardian angel to you.

"A guardian angel" I said a bit puzzled. "Yeah" she said. "But couldn't you have just walked up and tell me your name like a normal person?",I said "Yeah, but where's the fun in that she said, as she walked closer to me. "Mmm you have beautiful eyes",she said. Has anyone ever told you that?" "Now that you mention it,no" "I always thought I was the only being here on this planet. "I've lived here my whole life I said. "Are you blushing?" she said "Uhhh" I looked into the water, into my reflection. My body was turning a bit red. "That's okay, I like it when boys blush. I was still looking into the water when I heard it ripple again. I looked back up and she was there, right in front of me. She moved her arms up my shoulders and put her head against my chest. I welcomed her. I allowed it. "Oh, you're so warm" she said as she said as moved her hands onto my chest. Her hands felt so warm against it. She looked into my eyes again and my heart beat faster, my tail swished in the water, my ears drooping. "Umm" Then in a blur, she lurched forward and locked lips with me. Our tongues searched each others mouths as I took her in my arms, and as much as I didn't approve of this, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to hurt her. This went on for a good six and a half minutes as we both moaned and our tails searched for each others,dancing wildly. We finally parted lips, although we continued to hold onto each other, arms in arms, our bodies close to each other. "You sure... know... how to... make love, Dustin", she said exhausted. "You... to... Yussa", I said, out of breath. "

"I think it's time I left" she said as she walked towards the shore. My heart dropped. "Yussa,wait!'' I cried. She stopped at my voice. "Umm,will I ever see you again?" I asked worried. "You seem to be able to take care of yourself" she said. "But I will check on you occasionally, sooner than you expect, she replied, as she walked closer to me again. "Yussa, next time you come back, I might not be here. "I,ve got a ship I'm working on that's almost complete. "And if you return, I might already be off this rock. "Would you... like to... come with me?" I waited eagerly for her reply, hoping she would say "yes". "I can't", she said softly. My heart dropped again, deeper this time "But trust me, no matter where you go I will find you" she said soothingly as she put her head on my chest. Then she put her fingers on my neck, and I collapsed into her arms. "Yussa, what did you do?" I said sleepily. "It's for your own good" she said, as she closed my eyes, and my entire body went to sleep. Then I knew no more. Whad'd you think of the chapter? Write back please.

Chapter 3 A dream?

I slowly opened my eyes, as I viewed my surroundings. I was still near the lake I had been at the other night. But what about the girl? A cold chill ran across my body, tickling my fur, from my ears to the tip of my tail. I looked down and gasped. I was stark naked! And then I remembered. After my meal last night, I had taken off my clothes and decided to go for a swim in the lake. Hopefully, my clothes were still on shore. I was getting really cold. Everywhere. Probably the area I was most cold was... well... again I,d rather not go into details about that. Luckily I found them where I left them. On the tree branch. I didn't want to climb the rough bark, as I would surely, seriously damage my Lombax pride... if you get my meaning. So I went over to where I left my wrenchblade. I was reluctant to move because I did not want another chill to pass by my naked body. But I forced myself to move, knowing that standing in one spot would not get my clothes back. I used what little warmth I for the 20 yd trip to my wrench. My tail. I wrapped it around my nude figure and began to walk forward.

"Gahhh!" "Ughhh" I compained, as the cold bit my bare body. I ignored it and continued on. The lenghthy 3 ft of my tail helped a little, but not much, because I was still in discomfort. I added my arms to the wamth, and it seemed to help a bit more. Another 10 ft. I ran in a short burst not wanting to waste anymore time. I unfolded myself and picked up my wrench, and then dashed forward to the tree. It was an agonizing trip, but worth it, especially if I didn't want to get my pride castrated on the razor-sharp bark. I took a stance and popped out the blade.(shink) I than ran at the tree like a samurai, cutting it down. The blade went through the tree like towering tree came down. It was coming towards me! I leaped forward running right through the tree with my blade. I came back out the other side, the tree crashing down behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief. I got my clothes and began to put them on when I caught scent of something. I noticed the scent immediately. It was the girl I made love to at the lake. But she wasn't here. It was coming from my clothing. I reached in a pocket and pulled out a note. At this point I couldn't feel the wind on my bare fur. I didn't care. I read the note:

Dear,Dustin

If you are reading this, please know that I've moved on.I miss you and I know you miss me. How could I ever forget how made love to me at the lake. I'll be sure to stay in touch,and please keep out of trouble, you have yet to realize your importance.

Love, Yussa

"So it wasn't a dream" I realized "What I experienced last night was real,the kiss, everything" "Whoa, I can't wait to see her again" I thought. I quickly got dressed,stuffed the note in my pocket, and with a full stomach, as well as a feeling of Veldinian butterflies in my stomach, I returned to my shack to complete my ship, and leave this rock.

Chapter 4 Leave everything behind


End file.
